Foreign Love
by WritingForFunIsWhatIDo
Summary: Clove Vanderbilt, an unruly teenager, never thought she would fall in love she knows what it does to you. But she somehow gets drawn to the myserious and beautiful Cato Kakofski. Can he help Clove let out what she's been holding in for months or will everything blow back into his face. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Cold. One of the first things that came into Clove Vanderbilt's mind as she stepped out of the plane and into the airport. She wasn't used to this temperature, growing up in LA didn't help either.

She was a Cali girl through and through; she like surfing, going to Venice Beach - she even had a tan from all the times she visited Venice. She also looked the part long dark hair (her mother was reluctant for her to dye it bleached blonde), size 6 waist and 5"11 - she didn't have to be told she was gorgeous she already knew, but being gorgeous comes with a price, you got to have street cred. And she was known around LA to be a "troubled teenager", maybe it was the fact that she her parents divorced just a year ago as her father left her mother for a woman 20 years younger than him; her mother never questioned her whereabouts before nor what she was doing as she thought it was all part of a phase she was going through but 6 months later her mother had had enough and had packed her bags and sent her to a Russian boarding school.

"Miss Vanderbilt? Miss Vanderbilt?" a man screeched, unlike Clove he was appropriately dressed for the weather as she was wearing a miniskirt in the hope of finding an attractive Russian boy on the plane.

She wanted to see how long he would call for her before he decided to just leave but after 30 seconds his screeching was getting on her nerves and also on some of the other peoples.

"Yes, I'm here!" she shouted back at the man. "What are you? My minder?"

"I am very sorry, Miss Vanderbilt, but I have never seen you in my life," his Russian accent was thick and Clove could hardly discern what he was saying. "Let me introduce myself: my name is Daniil Kropski and I am the groundskeeper of Achinsk Mixed Boarding School.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the school was very awkward as Daniil chose not to say anything. Clove told herself repeatedly that she would not be the first one to talk to the other, it just wasn't her style. She then let her mind drift off back to the one boy she couldn't get off her mind, Kyle. He was perfect in her eyes, it didn't matter that her friends warned her relentlessly that he was a player and only used girls for that one thing. She didn't care he was perfect in her eyes, he was basketball captain; hottest guy in school and the week before she had left he had shown an inkling of interest in her but it was al ruined when her mother sent her all the way to the middle of Russia where she did not know the language or the people.

"How you liking my country?" Daniil asked.

"It's…snowy." she replied, Clove had never seen this much snow in her life, California hardly snowed during the winter seasons and right now she couldn't believe when she was younger she actually wished for snow, but now when miles of it is stretched out in front of her, she was sick of it.

"Why, you never see snow before?" he inquired, if there was anything Daniil couldn't do it would be to shut up, once he started talking he could barely stop.

"Yeah, I have. Me and my mom go to Wyoming every Christmas to spend it with my grandma," Daniil just nodded, he could not understand a word Clove was saying as she spoke so fast for him. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yes, just around the corner you will see Achinsk Mixed Boarding School, there are 2 dormitory buildings: one for the boys and the girls. There is also 10 department buildings - you speak Russian?"

"No."

"Well you shall learn, Russian is a good language, you know," It was then Clove's turn to nod, her mother told her it was an international school and everyone spoke English - she had no intention to learn Russian. "Look! We're here!"

Clove turned her head to look out the window and she saw the most beautiful building, it was hidden by trees (which explained why she couldn't see it before) and was like a large alcove full of learning and children. The snow falling onto the ground made it look like a winter wonderland and for the first time since she got off the plane she actually felt happy about her situation. Yeah, she might b in the middle of Russia, so what! Yeah, she may never see Kyle again, who cares? And most of all she was sure she was the only American girl there so it wouldn't be long before cute Russian boys were putty in her hands.

As soon as Daniil parked the car Clove wasted no time before exploring and leaving her bags for Daniil to carry. Holding bags weren't her thing.

"Miss Vanderbilt, wait! You must go straight to the principal's office!"

"Mr Kripkii, can't I do that another time? I am exhausted!" she was lying of course she just wanted to find her way to the boys' dormitory.

"No, no, Principal wants you now!" she sighed, she was never willing when it came to taking orders, especially from a male figure, she stopped caring about what a man thought of her a long time ago.

"Okay, Mr Kripkii," she sighed. "Lead the way."

It was also an awkward trek to the principals office, too! He didn't know what to say to her as he thought she was a shy American unlike the ones he was reluctant to let his son watch on TV, hopefully coming to a Russian boarding school would help her confidence, he thought.

Clove thoroughly concentrated on the snow beneath her sneakers - as you can probably guess she wasn't prepared for this weather, when her mother had told her that she was being packed off to a boarding school she at least expected it to be somewhere in the States; maybe New York.- and trying to act like she was on her own and not with a man, who she seemed to think was disagreeable, and try to "enjoy" the weather.

"Here we are, Madam Abelev's office. First door on the right at the end of the corridor." he said with a grin, happy to get rid of the girl, he had never met a girl to be so quiet; or maybe it was just around him?

"Well, thank you, Mr Kripkii. I hope to see you again." she replied.

"Well, I don't," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"Oh, nothing!" he said, putting on a fake smile and walked off.

Clove swallowed down the bile that was rising up her throat, she didn't no why she was frightened. Maybe because the last time she had been in a principal's office she was being expelled for smoking ecstasy and drinking vodka on the school campus. Even though Clove was innocent it seemed like everybody in her school had put a statement saying that they had seen her smoking and drinking, but Clove liked neither of those activities because she didn't understand why you have to get drunk or smoke some kind of a drug to have a good time - for Clove it was all a mystery.

"Here goes!" she said, as she willed herself to move down the empty corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the empty was one of the most nerve racking things that Clove had ever done, it was worse than the 1st time she was sent to the principal's office (and emphasis on 1st). All she could hear was the squelching of her sneakers on, what looked like, newly polished floor. Clove would've expected other "hooligans" to be outside the principal's office, maybe they don't do that here, she thought, maybe it's just automatic expulsion, she gulped. It was bad enough getting expelled the 1st time but a second time, words couldn't describe what her mother would do to her.

She was outside the principal's door, she did a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," said the deep voice of a woman. Clove opened the door hesitantly, peeking through trying to have a look at the principal before she actually went in.

"Don't be shy! I don't bite, you know." she said with a hearty laugh. Clove noticed that when the principal laughed her eyes creased up and her whole body shook - she wasn't the slimmest of women- and she saw the woman that the principal had once been. She stepped forward and hastily sat down at the nearest chair to the door, anyone could see she was nervous.

"You must be Clove Vanderbilt. I am Madam Abelev, the principal. _Dobro pozhalovat_ to Achinsk Mixed Boarding School," Clove had no idea what the woman had said in Russian but she thought it meant "Welcome". "Do you speak any Russian?"

Clove coughed before answering: "No. None at all, will I have to learn?"

"Yes," she replied. "Most of our students are Russian so there is no point in teaching them a language they already know but for our foreign students they must learn as some teachers find it easier to teach the students in Russian. As you are new you'll be assigned to another student who shall be your interpreter until you get the general gist of things."

"Okay," was all Clove could say. She was surprised by the openness of the principal, she had thought of her to be quite old and quite frightening to be around but she was the total opposite she was round and jolly and always seemed up for a laugh.

"If this is too much for you just say, I'll slow down for you." she said with a smile.

"Oh, no, no, it's just that it has been a long flight and I am craving sleep!"

"Oh, of course! Here's a map of the campus, you dormitory key, locker number and password," she said while handing her all the things she should need. "And, if Daniil has done his job right, your belonging should be at your dorm room."

"Thank you." replied Clove, getting up ready to leave, happy with the way the meeting went. Just as Clove was about to leave it was what Madam Abelev said that left Clove rigid.

"Oh, and Clove, dear. We do not tolerate **any** kinds of drugs here at Achinsk."

Clove just nodded and left.

Out of the principal's building into the snowy landscape before her Clove felt like screaming but she didn't weary of their being an avalanche. She took out the map which she stuffed in her pocket - Clove was never good at orienteering; last time she held a map instead of going to Texas they ended up going to North Dakota. She could see her building Nadyeyat Sya building was at the other side of campus to the west. She set off in the direction in which she thought was west and concentrated on the dirty snow beneath her sneakers, it wasn't long before her mind drifted off to someplace else:

"_Come on, Clo! Just one little smoke won't hurt, you know." said her best friend Leah. Clove knew that one smoke wouldn't hurt but what could come afterwards scared her the most. _

"_I know, dumbass," Clove retorted. "But don't you think it's a little risky for you to be smoking E on campus?"_

"_Lighten up, Clove! Everybody's doing it," said her other best friend Patricia. "Don't you want Kyle to notice you?"_

"_Of course I do but I don't want him to notice me if I'm drunk and high!"_

"_Whatever." Leah replied with a sigh, when did her best friend become such a pain in the neck?_

"_Guys, you know I can't get caught doing this kind of shit! My mum said one more strike and I'm out! You know what happened last time…"_

"_Oh my god, is your mum still going on about that? You weren't even that drunk!" Patricia said._

"_Well, I was drunk enough to get arrested, and again thanks for ditching me, guys." Clove said with a sarcastic smile._

"_It's not our fault that we lost you in the crowd!" Leah and Patricia said in unison._

_It was then Clove's turn to say "whatever"._

"_Clove, hold this for me," said Patricia handing her the cigarette. "I gotta go piss."_

"_Well hurry up, I'm not getting caught with this!"_

After that everything felt like a blur: the running teenagers, the principal's glare, the police siren. Everything. Who would've thought that her 2 closest friends would sell her out and not even come forward to say it was them smoking the E. The day before Clove's hearing Clove begged Patricia to own up but according to her she had going on in her own life and she couldn't risk getting sent down again. So on the actual day of the hearing all Clove could do was plead guilty, how could she plead innocent when the cigarette was right in her hand? Once the hearing was over,

and Clove was sentenced 6 months worth of community service, her mum couldn't wait to pack Clove's bags and send her away to this boarding school.

Since the incident Clove heard nothing from Patricia and Leah, she saw them around school (before she left) but whenever they made eye contact Leah or Patricia would look away and act like they didn't know her, even though they'd been best friends since the 9th grade.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing outside of Nadyeyat Sya dormitory was Clove. She was standing there, staring in marvel at the building before here. It was a huge building which looked like a castle, there were 4 turrets made out of dark grey stone and she would late find out that the 4 turrets were called North turret, South turret, East and West; which just helped the dormitory supervisor spilt the whole building into 4 parts. To Clove's left was a huge mahogany brown door, and to her right were a bunch of woods - which were forbidden to all students. Clove walked up to door and pushed it lightly and entered a room full of teenage girls and the first thing that came to Clove's mind was noise. Noise that was quite surprising from the fact hat she had just walked through a empty, quiet campus to get to her new dormitory. None of the girls even looked her way, all wrapped up in their own conversations; the languages varied from Russian to Spanish (none of which she could speak). At the corner of the room stood a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties reading a fashion magazine not noticing the ruckus in front of her. Clove walked up to her hoping that she was her dorm supervisor.

"Erm, excuse me, I looking for room 36, can you point me in the right direction?" Clove asked. The woman stared back at her blankly like she could not comprehend a word that Clove said, she then removed her ear buds and winced at the level of noise.

"Aaah, you must be Clove Vanderbilt, welcome I'm Annie Odair," she said with a Texan drawl that Clove picked up straight away. "I will show you to your room."

Clove followed her down the endless corridors and it seemed like every room Annie and Clove passed there was giggling which just reminded Clove on how friendless she was.

"You'll be sharing your room with 2 other girls, you know," said Annie, breaking into Clove's thoughts. "One's from Texas like me, that's Katniss Everdeen, and the other is a Russian born and bred, and that's Glimmer Charkov." Annie was surprised at the girl's lack of conversation, it seemed like she didn't even care. Annie tried to start a conversation again: "My husband is dorm supervisor of the boys' dorm, his name is Finnick Odair - by the way you don't have to call me Mrs Odair, I prefer Annie."

"Okay." was all Clove could be bothered to say.

"Well we're here!" Annie exclaimed as she stopped in front of a hugely decorated door, full of pinks and purples, Clove smiled to herself - her 2 favourite colours.

"Thank you." Clove replied.

"You're welcome. By the way breakfast is at 8:10 and classes start at 9:05. You'll get your schedule tomorrow." then Annie left not even looking to see if Clove got into her room alright.

"Here goes…" Clove whispered.

As Clove entered the room, the giggling which she could hear before, stopped. And the 2 girls just stared at her. The one girl that was staring at Clove intently was gorgeous. She had pale, unblemished skin; long blonde hair that ended at her waist and emerald green eyes which when hit the right light could look like emeralds. The one sitting next to her was also pretty she had olive skin; shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes which looked silver. Compared to the blonde girl, Clove looked like a frumpy mess.

"Can we help you?" the blonde girl said with a thick Russian accent which made her "w"s sound like "v"s.

"Excuse her," said the brown-haired one. "But are you lost or something?"

"No…I'm your new roommate. Clove? Clove Vanderbilt? Didn't Annie tell you I was moving in?" Clove said awkwardly.

"No, she did not say anything about another stupid roommate!" said the blonde.

"Glimmer, don't be so rude!" the brown-haired whispered in a clipped tone.

So that was Glimmer, Clove thought, as she left the 2 to their whisper-argument.

"I do not want another girl in our dorm, Katniss!" Glimmer shrieked.

"Well, it's not up to us, Glimmer! And why are you being so rude you've known the girl for 30 seconds!" Katniss shrieked back.

"They were 30 seconds too many! She can't just walk in here and expect me to welcome her in open arms can she? Did you not see the way she came in? Like she bloody owns the place!"

"I still think you're making something outta nothing!"

"I don't care, she can get her sorry ass out of our room and go and ask Annie for a different dorm!"

Clove coughed. "Erm, guys, I'm still here you know and wondering where the wardrobe is as I need to unpack!"

"The wardrobe is over there, hun," Katniss said, pointing to the left where the window was. "My name's Katniss, by the way, Katniss Everdeen. And this here is my friend Glimmer Charkov," Glimmer scowled at Clove. "Just ignore her. Want any help unpacking?"

"Sure, thanks." Clove gushed. She was starting to like Katniss Everdeen even if her best friend was a total bitch who seemed to think Clove was deaf.

All unpacked and ready for sleep, Clove was actually kind of excited about tomorrow - it was her 1st time at a boarding school, and who knew how long she was going to be there?- but also worried about how she was going to act. At Clove's last school she was known as the popular girl which everyone was afraid of but it seemed like that position had already taken by Glimmer. She wanted to hang with Katniss but she knew that Glimmer would be sending her glares all the time, she could make friends with some Russian girls and guys who would be so fascinated by seeing an "actual American!" the thought made her laugh, she loved it when tourists came to LA; Patricia, Leah and her would always have a laugh about how they knew nothing and about their accents. She missed them. Even they were sell-outs she missed them, they were the closest things she had to sisters for 2 years. She knew Patricia for longer, though. It wasn't until 9th grade that they met Leah.

_First day of high school. Enough said. One of the most daunting things any teenager would ever have to go through but Clove felt lucky at least she had to someone to share this intense moment with, her best friend Patricia; joint at the hip since '99 (their first year of kindergarten) and ever since. They were inseparable and couldn't do anything without the other, it drove others mad - especially their parents who wanted them to make other friends because they knew one day one of them would get hurt. They were correct._

"_Are you nervous, Clo?" asked Patricia, who always seemed to be able to read her friend's mind. _

"_Of course not." said Clove, who always felt like she had to be the one to put on the bravado between the 2 of them. Patricia just raised one eyebrow, she knew her Clove better than anyone and could tell whenever she was lying. "Fine," Clove said with a sigh. "I'm a little nervous but we have each other so I have no need to be worried."_

_Clove had just left chemistry class, flushed. She had met the "CUTEST boy ever" in her words, also known as Kyle, they were to be lab partners for the rest of the year and it seemed like every word that came out of her mouth made her seem like the dumbest girl ever. Whispers. Were they whispering about her? Did she have period stains? Nope, she hadn't even started yet._

"_I heard that she set her last school on fire." said a girl._

"_Well I heard that she strangled another student with a skipping rope!" said another._

_What are they talking about, Clove thought._

"_Have you heard?" Patricia exclaimed frightening Clove with her sudden appearance._

"_Sweet Jesus! Don't ever jump out at me like that again, Trish!"_

"_Sorry, but have you heard?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_You know the new girl, she came today at 2__nd__ period; apparently she's an arsonist."_

"_You cannot honestly believe that, Trish!"_

"_Every rumor has to have a hint of truth."_

Clove yawned as she woke up from her dream. Every time she thought of that day it made her wish she could wipe the slate clean.


	5. Chapter 5

The corridors seemed endless for Clove who was one of the shortest in the crowd. She turned to her right and she saw 2 boys having a conversation in Russian, they looked at her then smirked. Both were good looking. The one closest to her was tall and lanky and cropped brown hair but she hardly noticed that over the fact that his eyes were the deepest green, kind of like Glimmers. Then the other boy was also tall, but he wasn't lanky like the other boy he was built in a way which suited him he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes the colour of the ocean, those eyes would never leave hers. She blushed; wondering if they were talking about her.

C'mon, Clove, they're just to guys and last time I checked you only had 1 friend here now you can have 3, she thought as she willed herself to talk to them.

"Hey, guys," she said in a voice that she hoped seemed flirty. "I'm Clove and you are?"

The blonde boy answered first. "I'm Cato and this is my friend Marvel," pointing at the brown-haired lanky boy. "And from your inability to speak Russian and your accent, I'm guessing that you're not from here, am I right" he said with a quirk of an eyebrow. Clove was unable to answer, it was like she was in a trance. She loved the way he spoke: soft but powerful. And his English was perfect - like he had been practising for years- and if it wasn't for the fact he spoke perfect Russian also, she would've thought English was his native tongue. She finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Hi, Cato and Marvel, do one of you guys know where locker 315 is?" Marvel snickered, Clove immediately hated him.

"If you're looking for locker 315 you're going the wrong way, doofus!" Marvel said laughing, Clove scowled at him.

"So, can you please point me in the right direction, I don't wanna be late on my 1st day of school."

"Someone's a trooper," said Cato with a smirk, Clove just gave him daggers; after her encounter with Marvel she wasn't in the flirty mood.

"Look can one of you just take me to my locker and then to the English department!"

"Didn't Abelev give you a map?" said Marvel with a sneer.

"Yeah, but I lost it." Clove lied, trying to hide the fact that she couldn't understand the map.

"Whatever, I'll take you," Clove sighed. She would rather have Cato take her. "You coming or what?" said Marvel already setting off without her. Clove stole a glance at Cato, who just smirked, amused at the whole scene before him.

Clove made no effort to talk, neither did Marvel. So the silence that hung over them like cloud, wasn't a comfortable one. Clove didn't know what to say because every word that came out of Marvel's mouth she felt like she was a step closer to slapping him. Marvel chanced it by starting the conversation.

"So, Clove. How long you planning on being here?"

"Not sure."

"You liking it here?"

"Kinda."

"You always monosyllabic?"

"No."

"Or is it just around me?" Clove was past pleasantries and really didn't give a damn of what the boy thought of her.

"Yes." Marvel feigned shock, even though he wanted to laugh so much. He knew he was ticking her off but he loved to see her glare at him - made here even hotter than she already was.

"Someone's not a morning person." he said with a laugh.

"Like I said: it's only around you." she said with a sarcastic smile.

They kept on walking in silence, again neither one of them trying to make conversation.

"Well, we're here." Marvel exclaimed, trying to make her think that he was happy to be rid of her.

Clove looked at her locker. It looked old and rusty and looked like no-one had used it in years, she twisted the knob at the front to open it. It opened with a creak - she thought the door was going to fall off. At least the inside look nice, she thought. It looked decent from the inside 3 shelves to hang up her books, gym stuff and bag.

"Well, I should get going," said Marvel breaking into her thoughts.

"But how am I supposed to get to the English department?" she yelled.

"Oh, you'll figure it out, there are signs you know," he said with a smirk. "And by the way, what's your surname again?

"Vanderbilt," she replied. "Clove Vanderbilt."

He leaned in closer making sure his lips were near her ear. "Well, I'll see you around, Clove Vanderbilt" he whispered.

If there was anything Marvel loved, it was a challenge. And Clove Vanderbilt was a challenge. Maybe it was they her breathing hitched when he whispered into her ear or the fact that she openly despised in the 1st 30 seconds of them knowing each other - he didn't know what it was but he loved the feeling.

Marvel was confident, maybe too confident, he knew he was gorgeous and that would be any girls' **2****nd**choice when it came down to it (every girl loved Cato; fact.). He wasn't the best looking guy but he was happy being second. Maybe once Clove found out that Cato was taken she might settle for him. Today just got to be his lucky day.

Lunch. Any new kid's worst nightmare and saviour. 1) It was a saviour because she had just come from one the longest English lessons ever (who knew they had double English here) with the most hyper teacher ever, Ms Trinket, who insisted on her students saying 'Ms' as 'Mzz' and not 'Miss'. 2) It was a nightmare because everyone had their own clique and Clove wasn't part of one. In Clove's old school you could tell straight away who was in which clique but it seemed like here everyone just mingled with everyone. No cliques whatsoever. Nada. You would've thought that would've made Lunch a little less daunting for Clove. Wrong. She couldn't find anybody, Katniss; Glimmer, Cato….Marvel. She cringed, every time she thought of Marvel she thought about how he whispered into her ear. Clove walked over to the queue for lunch, picking up tray and was heading for the back of the line before Katniss called her, who was quite far up in the queue. Clove walked over to her.

"Why you heading to back of the line for?" Katniss said with her Texan drawl which Clove thought was so cute.

"Well, it is fair, Katniss." Clove said laughing.

"Fair my butt, anyways how was your first lesson with _Miss Trinket_?" putting on a posh British accent just like Miss Trinket's when saying 'Miss Trinket'.

"_Oh it was lovely, darling._"said Clove also putting on a British accent. They both laughed at how she spoke and started making other jokes, it wasn't long before they had gotten their lunches and Clove was following Katniss to a table with only one occupant, Glimmer.

"Just ignore her," Katniss whispered with a giggle. "Her bark is worst than her bite, you know."

"I'll remember that."

They both sat down putting their trays on the mahogany table. Be the first one to be civil, Clove, she thought.

"Hey, Glimmer!" Clove said with a chirpy voice. Glimmer just stared before replying with a curt "Hello."

"How's it going?"

"I've got a gymnastics competition this Saturday and my team are shit and also I have got a project due but my stupid partner, Finnick, won't help out! So how do you think I'm doing?" Clove didn't know what to say - she was spellbound.

"Glimmer, will you lighten up!" said Katniss.

"Says the girl who has got 2 girls tripping over their feet for her. Last time I checked the boy I like didn't even know I existed."

"C'mon, Glimmer, he knows you exist - everybody at this fricking school knows you exist!" Katniss said exasperated, times like this she felt like slapping her best friend.

"What guy?" Clove said, trying to be part of the conversation and mildly interested in Glimmer's situation, who would've thought a girl so pretty would be having boy problems.

"Cato Beloi."


	6. Chapter 6

Clove gasped, trying to understand what Glimmer just said. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about it, she didn't even like the guy - well not really- !

"Oh, so you like…Cato." Clove said shyly.

"Will you quit being so loud!" Glimmer screeched. "NO-ONE can find out about this! And if I found out you said a word then you're dead!" Clove gulped, Clove telling everybody wasn't what Glimmer should've been worried about.

They carried on eating their lunch. Katniss tried to make conversation but it seemed like no-one was bothered so she stopped. Why is it that the first guy I meet has to be Glimmer's Cato, Clove thought. She played with her food, which was unnatural for her, as it was macaroni & cheese.

"Hey, girls." she heard a voice say, a voice which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Marvel. "Clove." he said in his flirtiest voice.

"Hey, Marvel." said Katniss. Glimmer just scowled giving Clove the impression that Glimmer dislike Marvel just as much as she did.

"What you doing?" Marvel replied giving Katniss one of his award-winning smiles.

"What does it look like we're doing? Writing a book?" Glimmer cut in. "And Marvel I didn't expect you to be the type to flirt with a _taken_ girl." Glimmer said, her green eyes shining with anger, of which Clove couldn't help laughing at - until those fiery green eyes landed on her, giving her a signal which clearly said: Shut up!

"Who said anything about me flirting with Katniss, she's not the reason why I'm here." Marvel said sneaking a glance at Clove who scowled back.

"Whatever," said Glimmer. "So…um…where's Cato?"

"Aww, cute, does someone have a crush on Cato?" he said in a baby voice which Glimmer found infuriating but the others found hilarious.

While they continued with their banter, Katniss leaned in and whispered in Clove's ear. "Ignore them, this kind of thing always happens."

"Really?" Clove whispered, surprised.

"Of course, you would think that twins would be so alike but they actually hate each other."

Clove looked at Katniss with wide eyes. _Twins_. "But they look nothing alike!"

"Well, duh, they're fraternal twins - so of course they'll look nothing alike."

"I just don't see why you have to embarrass me every time I'm with my friends!" said Glimmer, breaking into Katniss and Clove's mini conversation.

"But if I didn't it would be no fun, _Glimmershine_!"

"Don't call me that!" Glimmer hissed.

"What? _Glimmershine_?" his voice rising in volume.

"Oh, you wanna play that card? Okay, Marvelton, let's play!"

"Woah, woah, woah, I know as soon as I hear both your guys' full names there's trouble." Clove looked up and it was him. Cato. Seeing him again made her heart beat 10 times faster. He was gorgeous. He looked like he just came from Gym class - a class that Clove had not suffered through yet- because of the way his hair was all in a tangle but in a way that only looked good on him. They're eyes locked on each other and her breath hitched. Brown met blue, and she felt like she was melting. He smirked.

"Hey, Cato," Glimmer said cheerily. "You gonna sit here?"

"Nah, I felt like letting my tray hover over your table." Glimmer gave him a puzzled look while the other 3 laughed at hisn joke, so she joined in as well.

"You're too funny. Here sit." she said scooching over giving him a place to sit. He ignored it and went to sit in between Katniss and Clove.

"Hey Katniss, hey new girl." Cato said, speaking both to Katniss and Clove.

"My name's Clove. Or have you forgotten already." Clove replied, a little ticked off that he called her new girl.

"_Come on, Clove!" said a frustrated Patricia. "We should go and talk to the new girl, she's just sitting there by herself."_

"_But, I'm sure that an oh so popular girl like her will make friends in no time." Clove replied smoothly, digging into her baloney sandwich._

"_If that was you, you would totally want someone to sit with you."_

"_But what exactly would we talk about? Clothes? Have you not seen the way she dresses? I heard that she got sent home once for a boob tube."_

"_So what? It's just a boob tube, everyone wears them."_

"_Not everybody," Clove said looking down at her well-worn jeans and favourite blue shirt._

"_Whatever, if you're not gonna come I'll just leave without you." Clove was at stalemate, she knew that if Patricia left her that she would have to endure the rest of lunch by herself and that the new girl, Leah she thought her name was, would probably fall in love with Trish, I mean he couldn't._

"_Fine but only this lunch, Trish, I don't think she's the kinda girl we want to hang around with."_

"Yo, new girl. Earth to new girl?" Cato said with a smile on his lips.

"My. Name. Isn't. New. Girl." she said in her clipped voice and left the table.

She walked down the hallways trying to find the quickest way to her dorm room, she suddenly felt tired - like she had been up for hours - and next period was a free period for her and she had enough time to take a nap. 5 minutes into walking and she knew that it was pointless trying to find her dorm without her map.

"Hey!" she heard someone call from a distance. "Wait up!" she waited hoping more than anything it was Katniss calling after her. When the person got nearer she made out some blonde hair, but not strawberry blonde like Glimmer's.

"God, you are one fast walker." said Cato exasperated. Clove remained silent. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, and if I did I'm so sorry for doing so but you really need to chill it was just a joke." That's when Clove got mad.

"Just a joke? Just a joke. It wasn't a joke for me because my name is not New girl it's Clove. So I don't know why you were calling me New girl when we had met just this morning and I told you the first time you called me that! Unless you have severe memory loss, then I am confuse to why you are calling me that." A smirk appeared on Cato's lips, which then turned into a smile and then turned into outright laughter. He was laughing so much he doubled over in pain. Every time he tried to compose himself he would look at Clove and her straight face and he would start all over again.

"Goodbye." Clove aid in a curt voice.

"No, wait, wait!" Clove turned around, hoping he would be quick, she was tired of the sound of his laughter.

"I'm really sorry but I didn't mean to upset you. Friends?" he said, extending his hand.

"I would rather fall into a pit of venomous snakes." she hissed.

"I'll take that as a maybe then."


	7. Chapter 7

Clove was sitting in her dorm room trying to get her homework done (can you believe it? Homework on her 1st day of school!). Glimmer was on her side of the dorm playing her music so loud that Clove couldn't even think.

"Can't you turn that down?" Clove yelled, as she didn't think that Glimmer would be able to hear her over the music.

"No, not really," Glimmer replied nonchalantly like it was a normal thing for her to be dancing in her dorm room on a Friday night. Clove's eyes wondered over to Katniss who just shrugged in a _what you gonna do _way. At least there was 1 sane person in her dorm.

"Hey, Katniss!" Glimmer screeched. "You going to that party tonight?" Before Katniss even replied she got up and cut the music and said in a flat tone: "No, Glimmer, some of us have to study."

"But it's the beginning of the weekends, and you know I can't go by myself."

"Why not?" Clove asked, curious.

"Because-" Katniss started before she was cut off by Glimmer.

"None of your business!" Glimmer said in that annoyed tone she usually saved for her brother.

"So, Clove, you going to the party?" Katniss asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She obviously didn't get invited." Glimmer sneered, acting like the spilt brat she was. Clove remained silent. She did get invited - by Marvel, actually. But she declined saying that she had "too much homework to do" and if she turned up at the party he would obviously get the wrong idea and think that Clove ditched homework just to see him (which was not the case) and furthermore she had nothing to wear, she hadn't even bothered to unpack her suitcase since she had arrived. Clove felt like telling her that she was invited just to rub it in her face. Glimmer could be such a bitch.

"C'mon, Katniss! I really need you to be there!" Glimmer whined.

"You know I can't go, Glimmer! Just take Clove!" Katniss repeated for the 500th time.

"But it won't be the same! You are my one and only wing-man!"

"First off: I'm a girl, so shouldn't it be wing-woman? And second: how many times do I have to say "no", Glimmer?"

"You won't have to say it again if you just say "yes" now! Anyway, I heard Peeta was gonna be there s you can have fun with him and as soon as me and Cato get together we can go on a double date." Katniss sighed.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes," Glimmer answered with eager eyes. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Okay, let me just put some make-up on." Katniss replied walking over to her dresser.

Clove was still sitting on her bed reading her chemistry textbook, Professor Snow wasn't the one to give light homework, she had overheard their conversation and hoped that Katniss would invite her so she would have a reason to stop studying and have some fun- "You coming, Clove?" said Katniss, breaking into Clove's thoughts.

"Sure, why not?"

The hall in which the party was being held in was at full capacity, Clove was used to parties like these and was not going to have a claustrophobic attack. As soon as they entered Glimmer separated from them and headed straight for the bar.

"They have alcohol here?" Clove asked Katniss.

"Of course, but we hide it by putting it in mugs making it look like we're drinking coffee - oh look, there's Peeta! Let me introduce you! Peeta! Peeta!"

The boy that was Peeta turned around, looking to see who was calling his name. As soon as he saw it was Katniss his handsome face broke out into a huge smile - a smile you only show to someone you love. Katniss ran into his arms and giggled while Clove stood in the background not quite knowing what to do with herself.

"Peeta, I want you to meet Clove." Katniss said cheerfully.

"Hey." Clove and Peeta said in unison and then laughed.

"So, Clove, how come I haven't seen you around before?" Peeta inquired.

"Well, I just started yesterday."

"Really, what did you get sent here for?"

"Peeta! That's so rude! Excuse my boyfriend!" Katniss said.

"C'mon, isn't it a bit weird that she got sent here in the middle of the semester?"

"Totally true, Peeta. I was sent here because of some stuff I did in my old school."

"What kind of stuff?" Peeta asked, now very intrigued.

Clove sighed she hated telling people about the incident. "I was caught "smoking" ecstasy on my school campus." she said, using air quotations on "smoking".

"Why the air quotes on "smoking"?"

"Because I was never smoking anything, my friend told me to hold it for her as she went off to do something, someone must've snitched and called the cops on us and I was caught."

"Wow," was all Peeta could say - he was shocked. He never met a girl like Clove before. Even Katniss was shocked - and she's from Texas! "You definitely need a drink." Peeta grabbed her arm and led her to the drink bar. The bar was situated on the other side of the dance floor and for her and Peeta to get there they had to push past sweaty, gyrating teenage bodies - which wasn't really a pleasant experience for Clove.

"2 beers, please!" Peeta shouted over the ruckus of the music. The guy from behind the bar looked up from texting on his phone and Clove was surprised to see it was Cato, still looking as gorgeous as ever. Her breathing hitched again like it did at lunch but she had no idea why. Yes, he was gorgeous but Clove had no attraction to him whatsoever.

"2 beers for yourself, Peeta? I don't think Katniss would like that." Cato said with a smirk.

"Nah, dude. 1 for this pretty lady right here."

"I'm not sure she's used to her drink, Peeta."

"Please," Clove cut in, having enough of them talking like she wasn't there. "I think I've drank more than you in your entire lifetime."

"Really, now." Cato replied with that stupid smirk of his which Clove found really infuriating at times. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"Okay, let's see who can drink the most beers in 1 minute. If I win," Cato paused, trying to think of a horrible prize. "You gotta kiss Marvel!"

"What?" Clove shrieked. "NO WAY! No way in hell!" Clove said starting to turn away.

"Fine," Cato said, calling after her. "But that jut means you've gotta admit that you I'm better when it comes to drinking." Cove cringed, no way was she gonna let him say that.

"Fine." she said in a syrupy, sweet voice. "But if I win you gotta strip I the middle of the dance floor." Cato's eyes bulged out of his head, he wasn't thinking that she would pick such a good prize (for her).

"Deal." they shook hands cementing the deal.


End file.
